


Цветовая палитра №2466

by Theory_of_Mind (orphan_account)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Love/Hate, Romance, Some Humor, Symbolism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Theory_of_Mind
Summary: Серая монотонность её существования нарушается крайне редко и почти никогда к лучшему. Обычно вспышкой одного цвета — фиолетового. Ведь костюмы Пернатый предпочитает тоже серые.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 12





	1. #78828c

**Author's Note:**

> Скетч by Artbyssa: https://c.radikal.ru/c04/1911/74/979373257f58.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Гавриила в эпоху раннего Ренессанса изображали женщиной.  
> Вельзевула обычно представляют мужчиной или огромной мухой.   
> В рамках данного фанфика это объясняется сменой оболочек.
> 
> Мне кажется, что Вельзевул больше нравится, когда её называют Лордом Ада или Князем. А не Леди или Княгиней. По этой же причине я пишу «демон», а не «демонесса» и т. д. Но это мои личные загоны. :)

  
— Бывают на свете люди, которые ходят и просят — прямо-таки требуют, — чтобы их убили.  
(Марио Пьюзо)

Под подошву ботинок Лорда Ада ложится пепельный песок с мелкими дымчатыми камнями. Куда ни глянь — лишь серое море, да белые скалы. Ничего яркого, громкого, суетливого. Её сущность заполняет ~~блаженная~~ дьявольски необходимая тишина. 

Обычно от солнечного света у неё болит голова. Не спасает даже огромная муха на макушке. Будто бы Богиня вовсю старается продемонстрировать ей, что прощения не будет и демону нет места под солнцем. Поэтому свинцовое небо без проблесков света гораздо предпочтительнее. 

Серый является цветом её жизни: дней, проведённых за скучной работой, разбором отчётов нерадивых демонов и однообразными казнями особо отличившихся, на которых она обязана присутствовать, и ночей, уходящих на разгребание всего того дерьма, которое ей обычно оставляли бесы после своей «успешной работы». 

Серая монотонность её существования нарушается крайне редко и почти никогда к лучшему. Обычно вспышкой одного цвета — фиолетового. Ведь костюмы Пернатый предпочитает тоже серые.

Первый раз, когда она видит Гавриила после Падения, ей хочется закатить глаза. Архангел предстаёт в удобоваримом для священнослужителей мужском облике, будто эта маска выглядит убедительнее. Но он придерживается её на протяжении всех последующих веков. У него не было и шанса потягаться с её неиссякаемой фантазией для изменения своей внешности. 

Ад отличается от Небесной Канцелярии; там нет никаких проволочек и проблем с получением нового тела. За миллионы лет она успела побывать и Лжебогом, и огромной мухой и чем-то типа тельца, пока не остановилась на этой оболочке. Маленькой и, как говорят, про современные машины — эргономичной. 

Из-за этого многие демоны забываются, и ей становится забавно от того, что они вспоминают о том, что она лишь чуть-чуть слабее Сатаны только тогда, когда она с холодной улыбкой на устах одним движением вспарывает их недостаточно грешные тушки.

В отличие от неё, опирающуюся скорее на удобство, чем на эстетику — Гавриил, конечно же, подобрал себе самую высокую, широкоплечую, поджарую оболочку с правильными чертами лица и всё такими же фиолетовые глазами, похожими на цветы мяты (мята, кстати, отпугивает мух). Словно специально, чтобы теперь рядом с ним она ощущала себя особенно уродливой. 

Стыд с чувством неправильности морщинами стягивает лицо Вельзевул. _Придурок._ Из-за грёбаного неслучившегося Армагеддона им приходится общаться чаще. И это приносит беспокойство.

По изначальному плану их тела не должны были иметь желаний. Но по вечному закону природы, который придумала сама Богиня, природа не терпит пустоты. Они всё равно могут чувствовать. Гнев, радость, печаль и другие эмоции. Их сущности улавливают самые тонкие изменения, происходящие вокруг. Ангелы до краёв наполнены многим тем, что для демонов уже труднодостижимо, в том числе и любовью. 

Хорошо, когда всё на своих и местах, и они не пересекаются. Но, если такое случается, то обе стороны становятся раздражительными. Ангелы, потому что чувствуют скверну, исходящую от демонов, которая ищет трещины в их душах. Демоны, потому что любовь и благодать, которую излучают ангелы, порой ранит в буквальном и переносном смысле.

Яркая вспышка, словно разом лопнуло несколько люминесцентных сиреневых светильников, выдёргивает Вельзевул из раздумий. 

Грохот от молнии, ударившей в землю, посылает вибрацию по поверхности, отчего ботинки Князя Ада наполовину погружаются в мягкий песок. Она становится ещё ниже. Что ж-ж-ж, освобождаться она не собирается, пусть архангел сам нагибается. 

Эти его потешные танцы вокруг неё по-настоящему забавляли бы, если бы её чувство юмора не отбило при падении с Небес много веков назад.

— М-да… Как-то здесь… Бррр. Не удивительно, что ты любишь ошиваться в этом месте. Ясно к чему душа лежит.

Голос Гавриила звучит раскатисто и как всегда торжественно. Словно он собирается впарить ей какую-нибудь ненужную хрень, типа покаяния.

— У меня нет души, — бубнит Вельзевул в грудь подошедшему к ней ангелу.

_Чёртова каланча._

— Есть. Пусть и тёмная. Но есть.

Судя по ветерку от движения сверху, архангел грозит ей пальцем. 

_«Сатана, дай мне терпения!»_

Голову запрокидывать Вельзевул даже и не думает, по-прежнему пялясь на серебристую пуговицу сизого пиджака Светлого.

Сегодня утром он заявился в Ад, прямо в её кабинет. Шепнул на ухо, что дело срочное и требует строгой конфиденциальности. Отсалютовал, подмигнув: «Встретимся в твоём секретном месте». И исчез. 

Заняло это пару секунд. Посланник Богини был настолько быстр, что его присутствие засечь не успели.

Её не удивляет то, что он знает про её "секретное" место. Ведь всё, что происходит на Земле оказывается на карандаше у ангелов, кроме тех перемещений, которые они скрывают с помощью своих сил. 

Но она обычно убегает сюда отдохнуть именно от демонов и ставит защиту конкретно от них. Никто из её прихлебателей не смог бы разыскать её в этом месте.

У неё не было особых причин соглашаться на встречу с Гавриилом, так же как и избегать её. Официально или неофициально, но так или иначе Ад взаимодействует с Небесами. И ей уже кажется, что пока человечество не исчезнет, это никогда не прекратится. Не будет никакого Армаггедона — только две противоборствующие стороны, ставшие похожими на земные конкурирующие фирмы по поставке душ.

Гавриилу должно быть надоедает маячить перстнем Господнем над её головой, и он присаживается, будто собирается навалить целую кучу того, что так обожают её мухи. Зато теперь их глаза оказываются на одном уровне. 

Вельзевул с трудом сглатывает недовольное «Б-з-з».

— Я позвал тебя на это секретное совещание, потому что я кое-что увидел! — он делает паузу и нервно оглядывается через плечо, а потом, вновь установив с ней зрительный контакт, продолжает. — Я видел, как Кроули и Азирафаэль… Они… — он на секунду прерывается и его глаза ненормально блестят, наконец приложив ладонь к щеке, он по слогам цедит: — це-ло-ва-лись. 

И вспышка улыбки чуть не ослепляет Лорда Ада.

Она внимательно смотрит в лицо Гавриила, словно пытаясь диагностировать болезнь и её примерную стадию развития. И её взгляд выражает однозначный вердикт. **Идиотизм. Неизлечимый.**

Тот энтузиазм, с которым архангел сообщает ей такую новость крайне неуместен. Он освещает его изнутри, наполняя сиянием его кожу, словно ещё чуть-чуть и благодать вырвется из него наружу. Это опасно для любого исчадия Ада. И хотя она понимает, что он заманил её на личную встречу не для того, чтобы попытаться причинить вред, демонические силы срабатывают сами по себе, на автомате. 

Гавриил не замечает, что в тёмных провалах скал позади него начинают собираться рои мух, но ангельская чуйка всё равно не дремлет. Яркость в его глазах слегка тускнеет, когда он ощущает всполох тёмных сил за своей спиной. 

Улыбка архангела становится немного неловкой и печальной, словно он только что сбил Вельзевул с ног и ему очень сильно жаль из-за произошедшего. 

Светлый осторожно, будто боясь её напугать, обеими своими ладонями несильно сжимает её широкие плечи. 

_Точно идиотизм последней стадии. **Абсолютный кретин.** _

Жужжание позади архангела становится громче.

Он просто её раздраж-ж-жает. Жар под кожей хочется объяснить именно этим. И румянец на скулах тоже.

— Понимаешь, я думал, что это невозможно. Что если ангел и демон…соединятся, то произойдёт взрыв. Благодать и скверна не могут сливаться. Значит ли это, что павшие, не совсем пропавшие? Или то был единичный случай? Это может подорвать все наши устои.

Он бросает очень-очень быстрый взгляд на её сжатые в одну линию губы. 

В этот момент вся грандиозность возможностей тут же открывается перед Вельзевул во всей своей красочности. Архангелом руководит любопытство. То самое, из-за которого Ева, наускиваемая Змием, сорвала и отведала запретный плод. Первородный грех. Она может его смутить, посеять в его душе сомнение, через которое потом сумеет просочиться скверна. 

Это был бы грандиозный удар по Небесному Воинству, если бы сам архангел Гавриил перешёл на сторону Ада. Да, она сделает это именно для этого. 

Гавриил всё ещё взирает на неё мол «ну как так-то», и стоит в полуприседе. _Очень удобно._ Она пользуется его тяжёлым вздохом, чтобы смачно облизать его рот, ухватив за затылок. 

Архангел не вырывается, он только сильнее сжимает её плечи, пытаясь притянуть её ещё ближе, хотя между ними и так нет воздушного пространства. И всё ещё остаётся в такой неудобной позе. _Такой тупица._

Его язык неумело танцует в её рту, и это поражает Вельзевул настолько, что она менее была бы возмущена, если бы Светлый попытался её ударить. 

Вельзевул разрывает поцелуй и ладонями отталкивается от груди архангела, желая оказаться как можно дальше. _Сатана, что это было?_

— Вот и ответ на твой вопрос, Пернатый. Никто не взорвался. А теперь — отвали. И больше не смей отвлекать меня от важных дел своими глупостями.

Её голос звучит намного более хрипло, чем хотелось бы. 

Пиджак на плечах дымится. То ли Гавриил слишком праведный, то ли она чересчур демоническая. Но кто-то из них свои силы сдержать не смог. Азирафаэль и Кроули должно быть за много лет настолько прониклись друг другом, что их сущности не ощущают противоположностей.

Хмурясь, она разглядывает архангела, пытаясь найти изменения, которые внёс в него её поступок. 

И чёрт, это слишком уж хорошо, чтобы быть правдой! 

Все огни ночного неба сверхновыми светятся в глазах Гавриила. И он жрёт её этими самыми глазами так внезапно и откровенно, что совсем не сочетается с детской удивлённой улыбкой, которая играет на его губах. 

Вельзевул без лишних слов уходит под землю, оставив после себя разъярённый жужжащий рой голодных мух.

Через несколько часов, тем же вечером, сидя в своём кабинете на слишком огромном для неё троне, время от времени прикасаясь к своим губам, гоняясь за призраком давно ушедшего тепла. Сатана, она предчувствует, что скоро её привычную серость всё чаще будет разбавлять вспышка совсем другого цвета.  



	2. #b8b7c2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Храм Вельзевула действительно откопали.   
> Его правда когда-то разграбили крестоносцы.  
> И оружием Вельзевула, помимо мух, считают копьё.
> 
> Но, конечно, никто из экспедиции не умер. И рядом с храмом есть город, не только пустыня.

  
То, что не убивает тебя, заставляет тебя желать смерти.  
(Jason Hasek)

Воздух такой горячий. Как и земля, как и ветер.

Гавриил распускает крылья. Он и не помнит, когда в последний раз делал это на Земле.

Ветер приятно щекочет перья. Но песок, который он с собой приносит, — ужасен; он застревает в ботинках, оседает на волосах и проникает повсюду. Кусает его глаза, забивается в ноздри и горло. Он, наверное, проглотил больше песка, чем это было возможно за последние пять минут, пока зарывал святые мощи с четырёх сторон от языческого храма.

Архангел не задаётся вопросом, почему ему так повезло и именно его отправили на эту миссию с карающим мечом Михаила. Он второй по силе. А главе Небесного Воинства некогда и недосуг разбираться с такой ерундой, как убийства в храме Вельзевула. Глупые смертные сами его раскопали, и без каких-либо ограждающих себя знаков развернули там бурную деятельность.

Князь Ада терпела это недолго. Где-то с неделю, и то, потому что ей наверняка было некогда. А потом с участниками экспедиции стали происходить странные и пугающие вещи. Но смертные всё равно не могли угомониться и покинуть проклятое место. Они огородили его красно-белой лентой и приставили пару охранников (будто это спасёт их).

Ещё на Небесах стали беспокоиться из-за слухов, что Вельзевул может пожелать возродить свой культ. Так что её нужно остановить, изгнать из храма, а ещё лучше развоплотить, чтобы она подольше не высовывалась из Ада. За это время ангелы освятят богохульное сооружение, и она больше никогда не сможет туда попасть на радость людям, которые наконец-то смогут сделать из храма музей.

Архангел слышит, как пески жужжат предупреждение, когда пересекает порог, и, брезгливо морщась, перешагивает труп стража порядка.

Гавриил ощущает ауру зла, которая огромным тёмным коконом окутывает храм и подвижные золотистые дюны вокруг. Но он не выглядит зловещим, даже наоборот — светлый и просторный с улетающими в небо арками и резным алтарём посередине. Коричневые колонны, возвышающиеся над головой, защищают любого зашедшего от ударов ветра.

— Нет, нет! Всё не так. Без-з-з-зобразие.

Из помещения за алтарём раздаётся звук пронзительный и противный настолько, что Гавриил закрывает свободной рукой ухо, вторая ладонь нервно до скрежета ногтей по металлу стискивает меч. Затем слышится гулкий хлопок, будто резко оторвали что-то плохо закреплённое, и звон, словно оно было отброшено и разбито.

— Эй, Вельзевул!

Наступает тишина. Потом очень тяжёлый вздох. И из арочного проёма выходит сама Повелительница Мух.

— Какого дьявола ты здесь делаешь?! — её голос звучит спокойнее, чем обычно и на несколько октав ниже.

Гавриил и сам не знает, почему начинает улыбаться, освещая всё вокруг, исходящим из него светом благодати. Перед внутреннем взором маячит картинка их последней, ОЧЕНЬ познавательной встречи. И ему, несомненно, уже давно хотелось увидеться с Князем Ада ещё раз. Но тут он вспоминает обстоятельства из-за которых это наконец-то произошло. Что-то внутри обрывается, и он рассеяно смотрит на Вельзевул.

— Привет, — он растерянно пожимает плечами, словно не знает, что ещё сказать.

Она совершенно никак не реагирует на это. Вельзевул пытается сохранить видимость того, что всё, как всегда. Сложив руки на груди, смотрит на него, как на идиота.

Её волосы всклокочены больше, чем обычно, и всю её одежду покрывает пыль вперемешку с каменной крошкой. Она похожа на нахохлившегося воробья. И Гавриил поджимает губы, чтобы вновь не засиять, как начищенный медяк от одного взгляда на демона. Он делает вид, что разглядывает обстановку храма, чтобы не пересекаться с ней взором.

— Что я здесь делаю? Ты нарушила правила. Как минимум ты убила этого человека, — он пылающим мечом указывает на валяющийся у двери труп.

— Ты разве не чувствуешь? Понюхай его. В нём праведности ни на йоту. Бывший боевик.

— Я не буду его нюхать. Я, что по твоему какой-нибудь грязный… — Гавриил проглатывает последнее слово, когда взгляд цепляется за злобно сузившиеся глаза Князя Ада.

Архангел понимает, что дружеской беседы не выйдет. Хотя было бы идеально разрешить конфликт мирно. Да, он на всякий случай закопал мощи, но всё-таки надеялся, что ему не придётся их использовать. Однако служба Богине — важнее, чем его непонятно как складывающиеся отношения с Вельзевул. А ещё он терпеть не может, когда демоны пытаются отстаивать свою правоту, вместо того чтобы мирно покаяться.

— У тебя не было на это полномочий. Он мог раскаяться. А теперь из-за тебя у него нет шанса. Он умер грешником.

— Плевать.

Она смеётся одержимо и зло.

Всё внутри Гавриила подбирается от этого дьявольского смеха, и режет изнутри шипами разочарования. Он мрачнеет, и чувствует зудящее желание поскорее покончить со своей миссией. Действительно нужно быть идиотом, чтобы решить, что демоны могут быть хоть в чём-то праведными.

— Я покараю тебя во имя мира, — холодно произносит он.

— Ты заявляешься в мой храм с огненным мечом наперевес. Источая благодать из каждой поры. И грозишься убить меня. Во_имя_мира. Крестоносцы украли моё копьё много лет назад. И убили моих жрецов. Во_имя_веры. Добро — такое добро.

— Я не собираюсь вступать с тобой в полемику. Я призван изгнать тебя из храма. Так что — либо сражайся, либо просто уходи.

Он зачитывает краткую молитву, и святыни с четырёх сторон выбрасывают такой сильный разряд божественный мощи, что Вельзевул едва удаётся устоять на ногах. Всё равно что, если бы ей на голову упала огромная кувалда, а потом ещё раз и ещё.

Гавриил напряжённо разглядывает дымящуюся и силящую проморгаться Вельзевул, надеясь, что до драки дело не дойдёт. Теперь она ослаблена и ей нечем отбиваться от священного оружия. Если ранить демона низшего чина этим мечом, то он сразу развоплотится. С Вельзевул это случится только, если он уничтожит её смертную оболочку.

Вот подлец! Лишил её четверти силы своей «святой» ловушкой. Но и сама хороша, совсем расслабилась. Она же чувствовала ангельскую ауру близ храма, но не предала этому никакого значения. Обычно Светлые не умеют хитрить. Но стоит не забывать, что Гавриила даже на Небесах считают муденью.

Вельзевул направляет в его сторону целый рой жадных до плоти мух, словив при этом разноцветные концентрические круги перед глазами. Она успевает скрыться в соседнем помещении, пока архангел, распахнув крылья, излучает мощное сияние и они сгорают, издавая перед смертью противные хлопающие звуки.

Князь Ада не хочет сдаваться, и оставлять свой храм этим пернатым иродам. Но её маленькая и слабая оболочка ничего не сможет противопоставить здоровенной архангельской. У неё нет проклятого копья или иного оружия равного по силе тому, что есть у него. 

_Сатана, помоги!_ Вельзевул не может понять, чем она заслужила всё это дерьмо. Последний раз она сражалась, по-настоящему сражалась, с Небесным Воинством перед своим Падением. И Гавриил тогда едва ли мог удержать в своих тонких руках огненный меч.

У демона кружится голова, и она, потеряв равновесие, носом впечатывается в стену, чувствуя запах сухой земли и соли.

Большая ладонь ложится на её плечо. Понимая кому она принадлежит, Вельзевул из последних сил разворачивается на сто восемьдесят, целясь ногой в пах архангела. Но он не даёт ей этого сделать, придавливая её к каменной стене грудью к груди, приставив острое лезвие огненного меча под самый подбородок.

Расстояние между ними и так меньше игольного, но демону будто этого мало. Она сухо сглатывает и, неприятно улыбаясь, прижимается к Гавриилу бёдрами.

Архангел ощущает, как пульсирует кровь в его оболочке, отдаваясь в шее, запястьях, под коленками и в висках. Но его рука не дрожит, и лезвие от её горла он убирать не собирается, как бы она не ёрзала. Он знает, что в таком положении она не будет призывать своих мух из опасения, что он сделает то же, что сделал несколькими минутами ранее. Только в этот раз свет его благодати попадёт и в неё, находящуюся слишком, **чересчур** , непозволительно близко к источнику.

— Я ни за что не уйду отсюда по доброй воле. Но, если уж мне суждено развоплотиться под огненным мечом, пусть это хотя бы будет приятно.

Это будет больно. Адски больно. Страх пульсирует на дне её зрачка. Она не боится развоплотиться. Хуже всего то, что потом ей этого никогда не забудут. Потерять свою оболочку в собственном храме. Позорище.

Всё её тело сводит от напряжения, но руки расслабленно скользят по рёбрам Светлого, вниз по животу, и замирают на его поясе.

Архангел не думает, что есть что-то плохое в том, что он решил помочь ей развоплотиться не так болезненно. Даже через толстый слой ткани он чувствует жар, исходящий от демона, её явно лихорадит.

Гавриил склоняет голову ниже, так чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с Вельзевул, соприкасается своим лбом с её. Лезвие меча давит чуть ощутимее, но не настолько сильно, чтобы разрезать кожу. Дыхание демона смешивается с дыханием архангела. А в следующий момент Вельзевул чувствует сухие тёплые губы, которые пытаются раскрыть её.

Она хочет отпрянуть, но этому мешает стена, в которую она вдавлена, и лезвие у горла. Поэтому волей-неволей ей приходится позволить твёрдому языку, пришедшему на смену мягким губам, вылизать её рот.

Сатана! Не стоило тогда его целовать, и вкладывать в его тупую ангельскую башку, что такое вообще возможно. Но она хотела попробовать отравить его скверной. _Точно._

Когда Светлый перестаёт терзать её губы, она приоткрывает рот, и облизав с нижней его слюну выдыхает:

— Хочеж-жь узнать, что я делала с некоторыми людьми в этом храме? И поверь, тебе понравитсж-ж-ж… понравится. Людям уж очень нравилоз-з-з…

Гавриил сейчас едва ли соображает о чём она. Непонимание отражается на лице морщинкой над переносицей.

Вельзевул загадочно мерцает агатовыми глазами, в которых чернотой переливается первородная тьма. Она резко ноздрями вдыхает в себя воздух, беря силы у заброшенного, но всё ещё **её** храма, пропитанного кровью жертвоприношений, и чуть наклонив голову, выдыхает в приоткрытые в тяжёлом дыхании губы архангела смоляной дым.

Её рот горяч, как сама Геенна огненная, но Гавриил слишком растерян, чтобы остановить происходящее.

— Раз-з-звоплотиться сейчас было бы для тебя лучшим решением, потому что вывести из этого тела мою скверну помож-ж-жет только время. Но ты ведь не сделаешь этого. Ты же не слабак, пернатый.

Архангел чувствует, что с его телом происходит что-то странное. Глаза хотят закрыться, но не могут, будто их залили парафином. Руки, ноги, голова — ни один член оболочки больше не ощущается на своём месте. И в эту секунду Гавриил осознаёт, что позволил случиться чему-то очень плохому.

Меч обжигает ладонь и выпадает из руки, будто он больше не достоин держать его.

Гавриил делает два шатких шага назад, подальше от Князя Ада.

Всё вокруг него стремительно раздваиваивается, расстраивается, приобретает другие цвета, раскладывается на калейдоскоп. Он остро ощущает, как холодные капли пота стекают по его лбу. Тяжелым взглядом он пытается найти Вельзевул, и видит только огромные, красные, фасеточные глаза. Он не может понять настоящие ли они, или скверна затуманила его рассудок?

Светлый поднимает руку вверх, но её перехватывают. Рот забивается чем-то вязким. Гавриил пытается сконцентрироваться, чтобы вывести эту скверну из себя, но не выходит.

Вельзевул его не обманула, лучше бы он развоплотился.

В его голове будто бы лопается банка со стеклянными шариками, и они, мелко дробясь, летят на пол, издавая дробный гул, принося адскую боль. Не в состоянии выносить всё это, он присаживается на колени.

— Представляю, что подумают на Небесах, когда ты предстанешь перед ними в таком виде. Скверне достаточно, чтобы ты один раз уступил искушению. А ты сделал это дважды.

В её словах даже нет злорадства. Смотря на разбитого горем архангела, стоящего перед ней на коленях, Вельзевул ощущает странную досаду.

Сейчас — с её скверной внутри — он от неё дальше, чем когда-либо был.  



	3. #d190be

  
Всё, что тебя убивает, тебя влечёт.  
© 

Крепко выругавшись, Вельзевул опрокидывает в себя рюмку отборного спирта. Такого забористого, что слёзы из глаз текут впервые за последнюю сотню лет. На секунду кажется, что Дагон подсунула ей святую воду; жидкость по вкусу ничем не отличается от раскалённой лавы.

Но сколько не пей, чёртов ангел не хочет уходить из головы. Да что там! Он отказывается покидать её храм. Ей могло бы польстить то, что он стоит на коленях третий день подряд перед её алтарём, если бы при этом он не бубнил себе под нос _настоящие_ молитвы.

Сознание коротко ласкает мысль, как извращённо это по своей сути, но она тут же одёргивает себя. Не будь у него внутри её скверны, он бы уже давно таким порядком освятил всю землю под собой и испортил милую её сердцу богохульную постройку.

Хотя теперь это заботит её меньше, чем Небеса. Они уже требуют объяснений. Гавриил ушёл на задание и не вернулся. Нельзя, чтобы они кого-нибудь послали за ним, тогда она точно лишится своего храма и уважения любого из бесов.

Она могла бы пригрозить Михаилу, что если хоть кто-то из белокрылых заявится на её территорию, демоны будут рассматривать это, как возможность нанести контратаку по христианским храмам. Зная, что они хотят боя до частичной потери пульса и полной потери оболочки. Но Дагон вовремя подсуетилась.

Пристроившись на подлокотнике её трона и беззаботно болтая ногами, она весело тараторит:

— Конечно смерть Лигура была отвратительной, — её голубые глаза не источают ни капли скорби; только чистую, неподдельную любовь ко всему, что она делает. — Но Михаил приобрела более надёжного союзника для связи с Адом, так что всё будет хорошо. Не знаю, что ты там делаешь с архангелом, но заточить его?! О Сатана, это дьявольски превосходно!

Вельзевул хмуро смотрит на неё, думая, что ловушка, откровенно говоря, получилась для двоих. И заточать Гавриила она вообще-то не собиралась. Она надеялась на то, что оскверненный архангел пулей полетит к своим. А потом она прочитает доклад под адские аплодисменты и сатанинский смех.

Бровь Дагон удивлённо изгибается, когда она вглядывается в каракули Князя Ада (она проверяет перед отправкой даже её отчёты). В её глазах загорается нездоровое любопытство при прочтении скупого доклада: «Соблазнение и переманивание стратегически-важного ангела на сторону Зла» с пометкой, что план проходит _умеренно плохо_.

— Это же не твоя направленность, ну, соблазнение, — как-то криво улыбнувшись, она в упор смотрит на Вельзевул.

— И ангелы не долж-ж-ж-ж-ны соблазняться, но, как видишь, — та равнодушно пожимает плечами, делая размашистую подпись и кидая пустой стакан в стену, под дребезжащий звон думая какая дрянь, вся эта бюрократия.

— Только Михаил не дура, — хмыкает Дагон, смахивая с плеча осколки. — Она требует немедленно предоставить ей доказательства того, что с Гавриилом всё в порядке. Скажу, что он пришлёт фото со своего телефона. А его задержку объясним мирными переговорами по поводу твоего храма. Думаю, пойдет. Ты же сможешь сделать фото? Только позу пусть примет поприличнее.

Дагон похабно хохочет, пока Вельзевул уныло бубнит себе под нос, что она не дура и фото сумеет сделать. Она исчезает под одобряющий гогот и возвращается через минуту.

— Готово. Он сам позвонил Михаил. Фото отказался делать. Не хочет представать в таком виде перед начальством.

— В каком таком? Голом?

Вельзевул запускает в ржущую как конь Дагон пустую бутылку.

— Ладно. Ладно. Ухожу, ухожу.

Рыжая демонесса покидает её кабинет, обмахиваясь листком с отчётом, всё так же гогоча; Вельзевул, не разделяя этого веселья, провожает её недовольным взглядом из-под редкой чёлки, не чувствуя ничего кроме моральной усталости.

Когда дверь за Лордом Файлов захлопывается, и она остаётся одна, Вельзевул открывает верхний ящик стола, и вглядываясь в его глубину, понимает, что дышит всё чаще. Гной, который проявляется на её лице тёмной регалией только в Аду, вяло стекает с щеки в тёмный провал.

Проходит секунда, другая, дыхание никак не удаётся восстановить.

Там — в глубине ящика лежит всего лишь чёрное перо. Её. Единственное упавшее с остова обгоревших крыльев.

Край сознания цепляет ненавистное воспоминание, когда всё отторгало её: небо, солнце, даже ветер. Было жутко больно, раны рубцевались медленно. Она видела других, которым повезло больше — их крылья не обгорели, но стали чёрными, обугленными, запятнанными.

Она сжимает готовые лопнуть от напряжения виски, прогоняя это жуткое воспоминание. После чего уверенно стискивает перо между пальцев. Теперь это просто инструмент, который, как она надеется, поможет привести Гавриила в чувства.

Есть вещи и похуже чем то, что произошло с ним.

***

Весь её план полетит к чертям, если Гавриил потеряет оболочку. Она старается не смотреть на него с раздражением, но не смотреть совсем не получается.

Рваные тени ползут по его благородному бледному лицу, его тонкие губы едва колеблются, выпуская молитвенный шёпот. Воздух вокруг него сгущается переливами благодати, которую по контуру сдерживает аура её скверны, впитывающая свет и не дающая ему расползаться по помещению. Из-за этого он ореолом концентрируется вокруг архангела; и это напоминает Вельзевул о Небесах, какими они были до раскола. Тогда они светились так же. А ещё тогда она могла веселиться, летать, смеяться и не обращать ни малейшего внимания на обязанности и ответственность, создавая мимоходом звёзды. Тогда она могла быть свободной.

Ей становится неуютно от этой мысли, и она спешит перейти к делу.

Князь Ада ленивым жестом выпускает пару мух, которые кусают Гавриила за незащищённый благодатью затылок, отвлекая от молитвы. Ещё не хватает, чтобы он выплюнул ей в лицо чёртовы святые слова.

Вельзевул с тяжёлым вздохом резко присаживается на колени напротив потирающего шею Гавриила.

Стеклянный взгляд Светлого вяло проходится по её лицу и снова утыкается в пол. Но он молчит. Всё-таки мозги не отсохли за эти дни; он понимает, чем будет чревато его славословие.

Она кидает бумажный пакет из Макдоналдса на каменную плиту прямо перед ним.

— Вот жри. Это вкусно. Ты уже столько времени прокрастинируешь без еды. Как так можно!

— Я такое дерьмо не ем, — говорит архангел отстранённо спокойно.

Вельзевул пожимает плечами мол, как хочешь, и достаёт из пакета картошку-фри. И, задумчиво жуя, дёргает перо из кончика его крыла.

Ловкость рук, немного демонического чуда и она уже вертит перед его носом своим чёрным, а затем торжественно кладёт к нему на колено, произнося:

— Смотри! Посидишь здесь ещё дольше, и совсем почернеешь.

В глазах Гавриила начинает появляться осознанность. Апатия исчезает моментально, словно её сдунули.

Одно дело — скверна, которая со временем исчезнет, не оставив следа (если очень постараться). И совсем другое, если его крылья почернеют, как у Падших. Такое не объяснишь ничем.

Ужас полыхает густым огнём в груди архангела. Вот как это начинается, и не надо никакого Падения. Что потом? У него начнёт гноиться лицо? _А может уже!_ Гавриил с выпученными глазами хватается за щёки, аккуратно проводит пальцами по всей поверхности.

Грохочет душераздирающий хохот, наполовину схожий с жужжанием мухи.

— Ты ещё ниже пояса проверь. Вдруг там что-нибудь отвалилось.

Гавриил складывает крылья перед собой.

_Белые, абсолютно белые._

Он смотрит на Князя Ада таким взглядом, которым можно прожигать литой металл, мечтая испепелить её прямо в ту же секунду.

Половина картофельной палочки исчезает во рту всё такой же невозмутимой Вельзевул.

Гавриил морщится, однако слюна встаёт поперёк горла из-за того, что он слишком долго не ел.

Обычно он, как и все ангелы, не нуждается в пище, но из-за разрыва связи с Небом и долгого пребывания в земной оболочке случается и такое. Однако, если он и оскверняет храм своего тела какой-то едой, то только низкокалорийными полезными продуктами, которые он употребляет после пробежки.

А эта зажаренная гадость, предложенная ему Князем Ада, своим жирным блеском на жёлтом боку буквально кричит о том, сколько в ней холестерина и избытка углеводов.

Тем не менее Гавриил сглатывает вязкую слюну снова и снова.

Вторую половину палочки Вельзевул подбрасывает и ловит ртом. А потом, жуя, произносит:

— Удивительно!

— Что именно? — сухо уточняет Гавриил, надеясь, что его взгляд, следящий за поедающим картошку демоном не кажется голодным.

— Ты отказываешься есть, как ты выразился, это дерьмо. Но ты липнешь ко мне, как муха… ну, ты понимаешь…

— Я вовсе не…

Он переводит взгляд с картошки на её блестящие от масла губы.

Есть вещи, в которых действительно трудно признаться. Порой даже самому себе. Но когда Вельзевул рядом, почему-то это уже не кажется ему таким уж страшным.

— Ладно. Мне понравилось целоваться… с тобой. В этом нет ничего плохого. Грешного. И если бы ты не отравила меня…

Тут он ощущает, что скверна ослабляет давление на его благодать. Словно признание в чём-то таком угодно Богине. Гавриил по-собачьи склоняет голову набок, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, не понимая с чего бы. _Может кажется?_

— Богиня не отвечает на мои молитвы, потому я не могу исцелиться, — произносит он неуверенно.

— Не приписывай ей мои заслуги и свои провалы. Давай так, я отсосу часть скверны. Но только если ты дашь мне своё архангельское слово, что ни ты, ни твои «друзья» не будете замаливать это место.

Он гуськом подвигается ближе, нависает серым утёсом, режет фиолетовым светом из глаз. Тяжёлая большая ладонь давит на её колено:

— Так ты можешь её высосать?

Вельзевул мрачно кивает. Хочется ответить погрубее. Но всё это слишком сильно затянулось. Развоплотись он, и её скверна исчезнет, а если ничего не сделать прямо сейчас, он так и будет сидеть здесь, стыдясь показаться перед своими. И в конце концов сюда отправят целый отряд крылатых, с которыми ей будет трудно справиться одной. А просить помощи у кого-то из демонов весьма чревато.

Достаточно и капли её скверны, которая останется незаметным пятном внутри его сущности. Она сможет потом разрастись в океан. А если и нет, как забавно и жалко должно быть будут выглядеть его попытки оправдаться перед своими.

— Тогда даю.

Рука на колене становится ощутимее, потому что архангел опирается на неё, склоняясь ниже. Вельзевул, не отрывая взгляда от его потемневших глаз, прислоняется к его губам своими.

Это похоже на быстрый, поверхностный, почти застенчивый поцелуй. Она не использует язык, просто дышит в рот Светлого своим, втягивая в себя скверну.

Дымок, вытекающий из его раскрытых губ, обжигает дёсны демона — в нём есть частички благодати; но Вельзевул не морщится. Не хочет показать пернатому, что ей это чего-то, да стоит.

Когда Повелительница Мух заканчивает, она ощущает, что давление на её губы становится больше, словно Гавриил не хочет прекращать. Вельзевул стискивает зубы и недовольно жужжит, заставляя его отдёрнуть голову.

— Спасибо, — архангел кладёт палец ей на губы, будто запечатывая, и проводит им по нижней, стирая две крошки.

Вельзевул прищуривает глаза. _Опрометчиво, каланча._ Маленькие острые зубы прихватывают фалангу.

— Ай! — Гавриил отдёргивает руку и смотрит на демона обиженно, как ребёнок.

Но тепло распространяется по его телу, вымывая боль. Его силы больше ничто не сдерживает.

Гавриил, улыбаясь, поднимает со своего колена чёрное перо. У Вельзевул слегка перехватывает дыхание. На фоне его белоснежных крыльев оно выглядит ещё более отвратительно.

Архангел замечает, что демон отшатывается назад, и вопросительно смотрит на неё.

Она не обязана объясняться, но всё-таки преднамеренно холодно констатирует:

— Оно напоминает мне о плохих вещах. Ужасное воспоминание. Я просто ненавижу его.

— Спасибо, что позволила увидеть эту часть себя, — задумчиво разглядывая её перо, произносит Гавриил. — Я заберу его.

Сердце Вельзевул неровно вздрагивает от этих слов и мурашки проходятся от кистей до самой шеи. Но она игнорирует странную реакцию оболочки.

Светлый прячет её перо во внутренний карман пиджака. А затем натягивает на своё лицо привычную беззаботную широкую неестественную улыбку и встаёт.

— Что ж. Я скажу, что ты не собираешься возрождать свой культ. И храм освящать не будут.

После этих слов странно-волнующее ощущение пропадает, Вельзевул в гневе сжимает челюсти. Так вот в чём проблема. Она пришла понастольгировать в свой храм, а параноики наверху решили, что… Дьявол. Будто у неё других дел не хватает. Возродишь тут свой культ, когда тебе для этого нужно заполнить кучу бланков, а потом ещё постоянно докладывать о проделанной работе. П-ф-ф-з.

— Но храм тебе придётся оставить людям. Больше никаких убийств, — вкрадчиво добавляет архангел и грозит ей пальцем; его улыбка становится холодной и предупреждающей.

Вельзевул в этот момент вспоминает о том, что он мудачина галактического масштаба. А после о том, что среди подчиняющихся ей мушек есть паразиты, которые любят жить в перьях.

Крылья ангелов по сути своей эфемерны, но в земных оболочках вполне себе материальны.

Вельзевул отдаёт кровососкам тихий безмолвный приказ; несколько маленьких насекомых зарываются в пушистые перья Гавриила, которые сейчас не излучают ничего опасного.

Кровососки размножаются очень быстро, через неделю на Небесах будут заражены абсолютно все. 

Вельзевул слабо смеётся и смотрит на архангела сытой кошкой. Ясными-странно ясными глазами; лучи рассвета рассыпаются золотым плащом за её спиной.

На секунду Гавриил забывает, что она демон, и ловит себя на том, что ищет в её лице то, чего уже быть не может.  



	4. #97588d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой части есть матерное слово. Осторожно! :)

Моя любовь умеет убивать.  
Твоя — сжигать.  
А значит, мы в расчете.  
(Джио Россо)

Крик похожий на звук застрявшей в бетоне дрели заставляет Вельзевул поднять глаза от отчёта на вошедшего.

— Какого… Дагон?

Выпученные водянистые глаза Лорда Файлов с ужасом глядят в её лицо. Демонесса открывает и закрывает рот, становясь ещё больше похожей на рыбу.

Вельзевул нервно поводит подбородком.

В общем-то нетипичное поведение для Дагон, которая обычно выглядит непозволительно счастливой в Аду. Сейчас же она похожа на демона, впервые увидевшего перед собой взбесившуюся пентаграмму.

Драматично прикладывая руку ко лбу, демонесса выпиливает ртом на очень высоких тонах:

— Сатана! Ты в курсе того, что на твоём лице нет гноя?

— Ну, нет и нет. Хрен ли так орать? — слова вырываются свистом сквозь стиснутые зубы.

«Дерьмо!» — думает про себя Вельзевул, внешне оставаясь всё такой же спокойной.

— Архангел освятил тебя? Это наверняка из-за благодати!

И они обе понимают, что вся засада не в том, что он это сделал. А в том, что её оболочка вместо того, чтобы вскипеть, приняла благодать в себя.

Дагон резво движется в её сторону, переползает на коленях разделяющий их стол, и прикладывает к правой стороне лица Вельзевул нечто дурно пахнущее.

— Я знаю, что делать! Нужно приложить тухлую рыбу!

Вельзевул устало опускает руки и закрывает глаза, тряпичной куклой растекаясь по трону и краем уха слушая визгливый клёкот Дагон, втирающей ей тухлую рыбу в лицо.

 _Чёртов архангел…_ Ну, она и влипла.

~

— В чём дело, Гавриил? — Михаил презрительно морщит нос. — Из твоего рта несёт гарью.

Светлый осекается и неубедительно весело улыбается:

— Сражение с демоном не прошло бесследно.

— Да? — мягко уточняет Михаил, растягивая губы в тонкой улыбке, из-за которой Гавриил каждой клеточкой своей сути чувствует арктический холод.

— И каким же таким образом это капля скверны проникла внутрь твоей сущности? И главное, почему ты от неё не избавился? — архангел складывает руки на груди и её взгляд острой иглой льда ввинчивается в оболочку Гавриила; на секунду она теряет человеческий облик и Посланник Бога видит тень из шести крыльев и укоряющий взор сотни холодных глаз.

— Я всё вижу, Гавриил, — многотонально тянет она. — Я полагаю, что паразитов на Небеса притащил тоже ты.

— Сделай с этим что-нибудь, — произносит она уже своим голосом и, развернувшись на каблуках, удаляется, оставляя Гавриила одного в светлом пустом коридоре.

Гавриил сжимает ладонь в кулак, смотря на стерильно белую стену перед собой. Богиня, будто он не пытался что-то сделать с _этим._ Он полоскал рот святой водой несколько раз, но это не помогло. И единственная возможная причина…

Гавриил прячет лицо в ладонях. _Господи, за что!_

***

Солнце светит так интенсивно, что кажется, воздух должен рябить от жары. Но от туманного дыма, окутывающего скалистые берега, веет прохладой.

Море надрывно грохочет; Вельзевул слышит в его гуле плач китов и стоны затонувших. Всегда так. Демоны редко способны чувствовать нечто хорошее. Но почему-то эти звуки не приносят былой радости, пробирают до костей.

Вельзевул ёжится и кричит:

— Гавриил, неси сюда свою архангельскую задницу! Быстро!

Она ощущает ауру архангела, которая горчит на языке, будто он недавно был здесь. Но пляж пуст.

Проходит пятнадцать минут, Вельзевул нетерпеливо вглядывается в небо, которое начинают затягивать графитовые облака, но оттуда никто не появляется.

Демон уже думает вернуться обратно в свой кабинет, когда из-за большого валуна рядом с ней слышится прочувствованный голос:

— Нужно было помолиться, Исчадие Ада.

Вельзевул смеряет вышедшего к ней архангела презрительным взглядом. Гавриил сжимает в руках стеклянную банку с копошащимися в ней насекомыми и натужно улыбается.

— Может ещё на колени пасть? — Повелительница Мух раскидывает руки в стороны, вставая на пятки.

Гавриил смотрит на неё устало. Он носком ботинка подцепляет горсть песка и кидает в её сторону. Да так удачно, что попадает ей прямо на макушку мушиной шляпки.

За такой поступок в былые времена она оторвала бы ему голову, но не сейчас. Она чувствует волны отчаяния, исходящие от архангела. И знает, что ей по адским законам положено радоваться этому, но она почему-то не может.

— Твоё зверье. Только те, кто был на моих крыльях. Остальных уничтожили.

Архангел открывает крышку и кровососки роем устремляются к Вельзевул, облепляя со всех сторон, в ужасе жужжа.

Она с трудом подавляет вздох. Что за нелепый жест? Раньше он безжалостно сжигал её насекомых.

С толикой мстительного спокойствия демон разглядывает Гавриила, ставящего банку на валун рядом с собой; пусть она и не понимает природу некоторых чувств, но её сущность воспринимает больше, чем может душа человека. Архангел обеспокоен, а ещё от него веет любовью, но не той, которую все ангельские чины несут в себе во имя Богини. И это по-настоящему пугает, потому что это совсем не то, чего ей хотелось добиться.

Вельзевул ощущает в груди комок из странной смеси — ярость и нежность.

Гавриил подходит к ней, останавливаясь на расстоянии трёх шагов, ветер треплет полы его серого пиджака; луч, пробивающийся сквозь тучи, создаёт ореол из его золотистых волос. И чудится, что сейчас он зычным голосом скажет ей какую-нибудь елейную ерунду, типа: я призван возвышать и уподоблять себе низших существ, идём за мной.

Но он смотрит затравленно и устало, и речь его такая тихая, что волей-неволей приходится прислушиваться:

— Вчера, разглядывая твоё перо, я пытался примерить на себя весь твой ужас от Падения. Как ты смотрела на Небеса, словно птица, запутавшаяся в сети, видящая уже недоступный тебе мир сквозь нити. Только тянули тебя не вверх, а вниз. Такие мучения…

Вельзевул стискивает зубы и вся сжимается. Архангел сам не понял, что только что нажал на её триггер. Она быстро преодолевает эти три шага между ними.

— Достаточно! Что ты понимаешь в мучениях?

Она бьёт наотмашь. Вот так вот просто, не применяя свои демонические силы, как обычный человек.

Из губы Светлого сочится кровь, но Гавриил её не залечивает. Слизывает каплю. _Не знающий вкуса собственной крови архангел._

Нервно дрожащие пальцы демона цепляются за его водолазку, рот кривится:

— Хватит! Забери уже свою благодать!

Гавриил не пытается отбиваться, его руки неподвижно плетнями висят вдоль тела; он смотрит на Вельзевул пробирающим до костей взглядом:

— А ты сможешь забрать свою скверну?

Каждое слово влажно оседает на губах другого.

Лицо Гавриила так близко, что она отчетливо видит, как резко расширяются его зрачки, радужка вокруг них становится похожей на линию лиловой пелены занимающегося рассвета, и это контрастирует с грязно-серыми облаками над ними.

Вельзевул обхватывает шею архангела: узкие ладони слегка сжимают ворот бадлона, большие пальцы давят под кадык.

Гавриил не сопротивляется, с придыханием стонет. Нравится? Это не похоже на насилие, скорее на игру в него. Но адреналин всё равно вспенивает кровь, будоражит каждый нерв оболочки.

Её горячо нелюбимый архангел. Она ненавидит его жарко, до подгибающихся пальцев на ногах. Но его взгляд — упрямый и ласковый заставляет чувствовать вместо раздражения смутную тоску.

— Люди говорят, что Небеса открываются для любви.

Его искренняя улыбка, как удар под дых. Мозг из-за неё сбоит, не может сосредоточиться.

Вельзевул шепчет слишком зло и отчаянно:

— Какой ж-ж-же ты больной ублюдок, Пернатый.

Лорда Ада ведёт, словно она разом поглотила сотню душ.

«Это банальная похоть!» — говорит она себе.

Но оболочки обоих дрожат не из-за неё.

Судорога страха и восхищения сжимает сердце. Грех и добродетель, ненависть и любовь меняются местами вопреки всем небесным и адским догмам. Демон и архангел — оба чувствуют, что их души пускают корни, прорастая друг в друга.

«Блядство», — мысленно заключает Вельзевул.

«И всё-таки это прекрасно!» — думает Гавриил.  



	5. #532b57

  
Мне из рая, прохладного рая,  
Видны белые отсветы дня…  
И мне сладко — не плачь, дорогая, —  
Знать, что ты отравила меня  
(Николай Гумилёв)

Пальцы лениво, почти ласково перебирают его перья. Тусклый свет, просачивающийся сквозь перистые облака, освещает его тело, вытянувшееся на плоском камне, превращая каждую каплю пота, украшающую его кожу, в крошечные сверкающие бриллианты.

Обнажённый и расхристанный архангел — чудесное зрелище.

Вельзевул, приподнявшись на одной руке, разглядывает Светлого, созерцая: плавное движение его расцарапанной груди в ритме её дыхания; его лицо, наполовину скрытое тенью скалы; его красные искусанные губы, на одной из которых небольшая ранка, оставленная её кулаком.

Демоны не должны никого любить и это правильно. _Всё это плохо з-з-з-з-акончится. Ты же з-з-з-з-наешь._

Ей хочется заставить замолчать жужжащий голос в своей голове, но каждый раз, когда она пытается его проигнорировать, он становится всё настойчивее, сильнее, жестче.

Демоническое предчувствие, не иначе. Но с чего бы ему просыпаться. Будет же хорошо, если Гавриила сбросят с Неба. Его крылья почернеют и его сущность немного изменится, но зато это, во-первых, проредит Небесное Воинство; во-вторых, он станет полностью её.

Несколько раз во время их слияния, её истинная сущность пыталась прорвать собственную тонкую оболочку, стремясь поглотить архангела. И она ощущала, что ему тоже было тяжело сдерживать сияние, которому он позволил лишь раз вспыхнуть фиолетовым огнём по кругу радужки. В ответ на это в её зрачках разгорелось пылающее адское пламя, которое должно было превратить всё, на что она посмотрит, в пепел.

Но вся страсть, вся ненависть: ничто ни тогда, ни сейчас не тревожит спокойную природу.

Мир, который должен бы остановиться, который должен бы издать свой последний выдох, продолжает вращаться, не смущенный тем, что архангел соединился с демоном.

Озябшие от холодного ветра руки с едва уловимой нежностью медленно оглаживают скулы архангела.

Гавриил вздыхает слишком судорожно и открывает глаза.

Презрение к самой себе розовой краской растекается по щекам и шее, она пытается отдёрнуть ладони, но их перехватывают. Светлый аккуратно целует её пальцы, будто боясь поранить, или, возможно, опасаясь, что они вцепятся в его загривок.

— Знаешь, что я пишу в отчетах о наших встречах? — с ехидной улыбкой спрашивает Вельзевул, с деланным безразличием разглядывая прильнувшего к её рукам архангела.

— Что же? — безмятежно уточняет он, укладывая её ладони к себе на плечи, смотря прямо в глаза.

— Соблазнение! — с удовольствием тянет Вельзевул, наблюдая за взлетевшей бровью Гавриила.

— Но это же не твоя сфера деятельности, — чуткие пальцы игриво оглаживают её лопатки, рисуя на них галочку.

— Ну, и что. Мои мухи ужасно плодовитые. Но понимаешь в чём самый сок? Им не надо друг друга соблазнять, они просто спариваются.

Гавриил обеими руками жёстко стискивает её талию, приподнимая Вельзевул над камнем.

— То есть, ты намекаешь на то, что лучше сразу и без прелюдий?

Она ощущает, как от этих слов и действий, казалось бы нехарактерных для ангелов, рождается медленное тягучее возбуждение. Не только в её оболочке, но и в её разуме и сердце. Душное, немного болезненное, но такое сладостное.

Острая, как бритва, дрожь пронизывает тело, когда он сажает её к себе на бёдра.

— Где твоя совесть, Пернатый? Не боишься, что я запятнаю тебя? — произносит она сдавленно, удерживая дрожащий в горле стон, склоняя шею в сторону, позволяя целовать изгиб плеча, направляя плоть архангела в себя.

— Совесть не нужна, я делаю то, что считаю правильным, — шепчет Гавриил прямо в её ухо и подаётся бёдрами ей на встречу.

***

— Я бы такого не простила, но Богиня милостива. Тебя не лишат крыльев.

Выражения лица Михаил — нейтрально, в нём нет ни осуждения, ни гнева. Льдистые глаза сканируют его равнодушно, замирая в нескольких точках: порванный рукав пиджака, разбитая губа, засос под челюстью.

— Но с этой минуты доступ на Землю и… ниже для тебя закрыт. Будешь дистанционно отвечать на молитвы смертных, как любой другой ангел среднего звена. Попытаешь ослушаться — сразу развоплотишься.

Гавриил вздрагивает, как от удара. Это сравнимо с выстрелом в упор. Осознание того, что он больше не сможет увидеться с Вельзевул, раскалённой пулей пронзает сердце. Он сглатывает, чувствуя будто разбитое стекло течёт по его горлу.

— И как надолго? — хрипло уточняет он, не в силах притворяться.

— Да хоть вечность, пока ты не раскаешься, — архангел небрежно махает рукой, мол: скажи спасибо, что наказание такое лёгкое.

Горький смех срывается с губ Гавриила. Похоже, что он застрянет здесь надолго, потому что он… Абсолютно. Ни в чём. Не раскаивается.

~

«Благую» весть ей доносят где-то через час.

Вельзевул медленно и заторможено двигается по адскому коридору сквозь поздравляющую её толпу, мысленно уговаривая шевелиться ватные ноги.

Демоны вокруг неё ликуют: «Слава Вельзевул!»

Новость о том, что одного из самых сильных архангелов заперли на Небесах распространилась очень быстро. Она вызвала волну эйфории по всему Аду. Такой расклад для многих более предпочтителен. Желающих видеть Гавриила в Преисподней было мало.

Вельзевул чувствует, как кровь жжёт кожу изнутри. Ощущает ненависть, пронизывающую её тело.

Она догадывалась, предчувствовала, знала. Но в груди невыносимо саднит и губы белеют от гнева.

У Богини очень плохое чувство юмора. Вместо того, чтобы ожидаемо сбросить архангела с Неба, она его заперла, лишив её возможности видеться с ним. Наказание — ни для него одного. Да сам бы Сатана поаплодировал, если бы узнал о таком твисте.

— На твоём лице снова появился гной! — восторженно восклицает Дагон, хватая её за плечо перед дверью кабинета.

— Мне нужно срочно подготовить отчёт. Любой, кто попытается меня побеспокоить, сдохнет, — рявкает она, не оборачиваясь.

Она ещё долго не может двинуться с места после того, как за ней закрывается дверь.

***

Проходит полгода. В её адской жизни ничего не меняется. Почти.

Она всё так же заполняет бланки, проверяет унылые и бесталанные отчёты своих подчинённых, выслушивает сплетни от вечно весёлой Дагон и с большим рвением планирует новый Армагеддон.

Но теперь, когда выпадает свободная минутка, она тратит её лишь на одно — посещение скалистого берега.

Вельзевул присаживается на огромный сизый валун и задумчиво смотрит в серое небо, представляя, что там над свинцовыми облаками есть бесконечный фиолетовый свет.

И ждёт.

***

Это утро ничем не отличается от других таких же. Тяжелые грязно-серые облака скрывают солнце; пляж, благодаря её демоническому чуду, такой же пустынный, как и на прошлой неделе; море протяжно стонет, надрывно до мурашек; скалы серее серого из-за выплеснувшегося на берег тумана. И вкрадчивый ход времени всё так же мягок. Но…

Сегодня Вельзевул ощущает себя странно тихой, внутри и снаружи. (А не как обычно — бесконечно больной в каждой своей мысли и может быть душе, если бы она была). Словно что-то изменилось в ткани Вселенной. Ей вдруг вспоминаются, будто пришедшие извне слова архангела, сказанные ей шесть месяцев назад на этом же самом месте: «Нужно было помолиться, Исчадие Ада».

Повелительница мух роняет первую, сформированную из воздуха, сигарету и прикуривает вторую, пришедшую ей на смену. _Помолиться, чтобы он появился…_ Весь список грехов смеётся ей в лицо. _Помолиться…_

«Богиня, ты — та ещё стерва. Верни мне моего архангела», — и какой-то тоненький придушенный внутренний голосок вдруг выблёвывает: «пожалуйста». 

Вельзевул сплёвывает, согнувшись пополам, сдавленная идущим изнутри протестом. Агрессия царапает её разум: «Молиться? Да ни за что!» Но кажется уже всё равно — она только что неосознанно обратилась к Богине, впервые за шесть тысяч лет.

Ну и хрен с ним! Та всё равно не услышит. 

Бах! Ужасный грохочущий звук, раздавшийся позади неё, резонирует от ступней в голову, так что на секунду Вельзевул чувствует, будто кто-то пригладил её против шерсти. А после этого яркое ощущение присутствия архангела, которое слегка давит на её ауру, словно проверяя её настроение.

Сознание Вельзевул звенит от напряжения; она тоже поверхностно прощупывает сущность Гавриила. Он не пал. По-прежнему ангел, но он здесь на Земле. Прямо после того как она…

Вельзевул кидает недокуренную сигарету в песок.

Всё это время — без Гавриила — она ощущала себя так, будто кто-то разорвал её внутренности и удалил что-то жизненно важное. Она чувствовала, что внутри неё образовалось пустое место, постоянно зовущее недостающую часть. 

Настроение у Лорда Ада чертовски двуликое, словно Янус. Одновременно хочется: разорвать архангела на мелкие кусочки за всё то, что ей пришлось пережить и в то же время скорее почувствовать то самое единство сущности, которое, как ни странно, она может ощутить только рядом с Гавриилом.

И архангел быстро находит в её демонической ауре что-то такое, что позволяет ему думать, что предстать перед ней сейчас — хорошая и неопасная идея.

За плечом Вельзевул возникает крылатая тень, такая большая, что в жаркое время в ней можно полностью укрыться от зноя.

— Главное — эфф-ж-ж-ектно появиться? — не оборачиваясь, уточняет Лорд Ада.

— Главное, что меня встречают.

Гавриил обходит её по небольшой дуге и встаёт лицом к лицу.

Внешне он весь абсолютно спокоен — знакомая, но чуть более беззащитная улыбка; фиолетовые глаза в сетке усталых морщинок, которые пытливо всматриваются в неё — его волнение выдают только стиснутые кулаки.

— Знаешь, чего хотела от меня Богиня? Не того, чтобы я раскаялся в том, что сделал… Она хотела, чтобы я признал то, что у меня есть чувства к… В общем, я должен был преодолеть свою гордыню… Но даже после этого меня почему-то не отпускали. Сказали ждать. И вот я вдруг почувствовал, что Небеса открылись. Ты что-то сделала?

— О, Сатана, это что – признание? Ничего я не делала! — Вельзевул театрально заламывает брови.

Она никогда и ни за что не расскажет архангелу о том, что… Какое вообще есть дело Богине до их парочки? Отвратительно! Она будто бы до сих пор зачем-то поучает и её, и Пернатого. Мамаша хренова.

Вельзевул качает головой, чтобы избавиться от этих мыслей.

Повелительница Ада фыркает, наблюдая за напряженным взглядом архангела. Он смотрит то прямо ей в глаза, то скользит взором куда-то ниже, будто желая охватить её всю, впитать в себя каждую чёрточку. И ей не хочется думать о том, что это значит для них обоих.

Лучше действовать, чем размышлять обо всём этом. Вельзевул, протянув руку, на кулак наматывает серый бадлон посередине груди Гавриила и тянет его вниз, при этом втискивая колено между его бёдер.

Пусть не забывается, на что подписывается. Меняться она не собирается.

Тела обоих прошибает током, когда Лорд Ада вжимается своими губами в губы архангела, мягко дразня их языком, прежде чем проскользнуть им внутрь рта Светлого и почувствовать приятный жар.

Их поцелуй такой жадный, грубый, злой, что им невозможно насытиться. Скверна и благодать вновь смешиваются, принося оболочкам лёгкое болезненное покалывание.

— Похоже, что мне придётся обойтись без гноя на лице, — прервавшись, хрипло произносит Вельзевул, с трудом отгоняя силой мысли кучку мух, облепивших жемчужно-белые крылья архангела.

Тот этого будто бы и не замечает. Его руки везде — на её плечах и спине, на бедрах и в волосах.

«Соскучился, поди!» — ехидно думает Князь Ада.

— А Михаил придётся надеть респиратор, — целуя врезавшуюся морщинку на её лбу, констатирует Гавриил.

— Рада, что даже посидев под «домашним арестом», ты всё ещё остался таким же мудаковатым идиотом. Я никогда никого ненавидела больше, чем тебя, — Вельзевул серьёзно смотрит на него исподлобья.

— Вот это — точно признание! — с восторгом восклицает Гавриил, и его крылья на радостях махом обдают потоком воздуха Князя Ада с ног до головы.

Вельзевул, ухмыляясь, делает вид, что не слышит архангела из-за ветра.

И вновь ощущает внутри — ту самую тишину. Особенную. Мягко создающую в её когда-то сожженном сердце искру, заполняющую пустоту.

А между тем светает, и море у горизонта становится серо-фиолетовым.  



End file.
